Kabu
Botorega, sometimes called Regi, is a character created by SupremeGotenks. He is a Saiyan who can usually spends most of his time in a trasnformed state, usually as a Super Saiyan 4. He is very brave and would risk his life to protect his friends. He isn't really cocky, unlike most Saiyans and is sometimes compared to Goku. He makes a better role model considering how he has a better education. His signature technique is the Galick Kamehameha, which is a combination of Vegeta's Galick Gun and Goku's Kamehameha. He has maraschino cherry-colored fur as a Super Saiyan 4 and wears clothing similar to that of Gogeta. History Botorega is a Saiyan who went on a vacation from Planet Vegeta with his parents at the age of 10. He was seperated from them when he was 12. He returned to New Vegeta three years later, only to find out his parents were murdered by a mysterious creature. He ventures through out the galaxy in order to find the menace who killed his parents. Apperance and Personality Botorega is kindhearted and kind unlike most Saiyans. However, he is brave like other Saiyans. He is kinda like Goku in many ways, only with a smaller appetite and a somewhat better education. He looks like Gogeta as a Super Saiyan 4, only with bright red fur and black hair. He has baggy white, silky pants and blue shoes with red stripes on them. He also bears a strikingly similar appereance to that of Gotenks. Techniques *'Galick Kamehameha' - Regi's signature technique. *'Super Galick Kamehameha' - A more powerful version of the Galick Kamehameha. **'x10 Super Galick Kamehameha ' - The most powerful version of the Galick Kamehameha. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' - A move taken from Gogeta and of Regi's favorite attacks. **'Super Big Bang Kamehameha' - A more powerful, golden version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. **'Big Bang Kamehameha x50'- A more powerful, larger version of Big Bang Kamehameha. **'Big Bang Kamehameha x100'- The most powerful the version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Hex Blast '- A maroon-colored, hex-shaped blast. Regi uses it very common in cobat. *'Rising Blaze' - A pyro-attack thats starts as a large ring of fire similar to Turles's Kill Driver, then it turns into a blazing tornado. *'Star Gazer' - A very powerful, white star-shaped blast. This is one Regi's of Regi's most powerful techniques. *'Positive Karma Ball' - Regi's most powerful attack. It seems to be a paralell to Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball. *'Revenge Burst' - A suicide technique used by Regi. Its similar to Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion. *'Kiai Smash' - A rush attack used by Regi in all of his forms. He kicks them in the stomach and jumps back to attack them with several Kiais. *'Saiyan Pride' - A rush attack used by Regi is in SSJ4 form. He knee strikes them a couple of times be kicking them away. He then teleports above them to elbow them to the ground. Transformations *Super Saiyan - Regi is barely seen as a SSJ. *Super Saiyan 2 - Another one of Regi's barely used forms. *Super Saiyan 3 - More often used then the previous two. Still scarcly seen. *Super Saiyan 4 - Regi spends most of his time in this form. *Super Saiyan 5 - Regi uses this form when fighting a powerful opponent. *Super Saiyan 6 - Regi only using this form if he is overpowered as a SSJ5. *Super Saiyan 7 - Only uses this form when fighting an extremely powerful enemy *Super Saiyan 8 - Only used twice. He fears this form as he loses control of himself. *Super Saiyan 9 - He obtains this form when he gained control of himself as a SSJ8. Only used when fighting an incredibly opponent. *Super Saiyan 10 - He only used this form once as this form has an effect similar to Frieza when goes full power. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Character created by SupremeGotenks Category:Good